noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 195
|image = Noblesse_ch195_p24.jpg |Release Date = 26 July 2011 |Chapter = 195 |Volume = 03 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 194 |Next Chapter = Chapter 196}}A breathtaking silence resides in the shrine as the soul weapon is handed over to the Lord. Everyone is bemused because of the presence of two Ragnaroks; even the Lord has no explanation to give. Its aura proves that it is genuine. With the duel now being ceased, the Lord asks Rai the reason for having the sword. Frankenstein answers for that, changing his attire first and exchanging formalities (which the Lord thinks is quite useless as she is eager to know about the sword). He informs that it was left to his master by the previous Lord. At this the clan-leaders wonder if the previous Lord really wanted Rai to be the successor. Frankenstein, in order to meet the Lord's inquiry, further answers that the sword was left without his master's acknowledgement in their house. Kaye shows strong disbelief but one glimpse of Frankenstein's eyes confirms that he is not joking. Anyone who knows the previous Lord well enough will easily understand that simply dumping the soul weapon which symbolizes the position of Lord, although absurd to others, is quite normal for him to do. Rai and Frankenstein were also surprised to see Ragnarok in their house. To confirm this, the Lord asks Rai personally if he really didn't know. Rai replies that he did not in a convincing tone. Suddenly Karias appears with Regis on his shoulder and dangles around the Lord inquiring if she is unhurt. Rozaria quickly calls him away from there. Back to the serious stuff, the Lord wants to know how the soul weapon could possibly be divided into two. Frankenstein answers for that as well. Another soul weapon has also been split into two, one of the bearers of which has just arrived. Rajak enters and the Lord justifies Frankenstein's statement with him and learns the fact has been hidden until now as per the wish of the previous Kertia clan leader. The other clan-leaders are surprised to see Rajak hurt; they then acknowledge the truth in Gejutel's words about Frankenstein's strength. Frankenstein continues his narration of events: his master and himself has returned to their home after several hundreds of years. He accounts for his master who had been asleep for 820 years ever since his disappearance. That leaves everyone in utter astonishment. Frankenstein also adds that they had no intention of returning so soon, if it wasn't for Gejutel. The Lord and the others realize that if Rai had been asleep all that time, he could not be related with the traitors' uprising. She again justifies this with Rai. But she is unable to understand why he has given her what her father intended for him to have. At this Rai tells that it was hers from the beginning. However, she misunderstands and thinks that until his last breath the previous Lord was waiting for Rai even though she was appointed as the Lord. She asks Rai why the second Ragnarok would be hers from the beginning when it was the Lord who gave it to him. Rai responds that he, himself, has come to the shrine for the very reason of finding out why the previous Lord has left him Ragnarok. Category:Chapters